Never Too Late
by Jayeliwood
Summary: A one shot tag along lemon for my story too late. This is for everyone who wanted to know what she whispered in the bath tub! Edward and Bella.


**So here it is, by popular demand! I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Now, if you haven't read my story Too late, here is a quick summary...**

**_Edward was too late in Port Angeles. The consequences that followed were more painful then either one of them could imagine. After break downs and freak outs they build up a new life together, including school and marriage. Even though the baby Bella is carrying isn't truely Edward's he'll do anything to protect it. He is the father in every way that will matter. After a rough start in life Elizabeth Masen Cullen is born into a very loving family. _**

**Okay so that pretty much brings you up to speed in the basics. If you like the sound of it, check out the story! I'd love to hear from you.**

**_December 31, 2008 Seattle Washington_**

Getting Bella away from Elizabeth was like pulling teeth. She wanted to go, both of us did, but we were both reluctant to leave her side. She was so tiny, and just now two months old. But we needed this, we needed to be alone together. We needed to be husband and wife. Plus, Esme couldn't wait to be a grandma and spoil her wildly.

We were going to go to Victoria but I couldn't convince Bella to go that far. I barely got her to agree to Seattle. Bella had become as protective as me. Motherhood was a beautiful trait though.

We rented the same hotel room as our wedding night. As soon as we stepped into the elevators her arms were around me. Her lips found mind, kissing them wildly. I would have laughed if I didn't react the same way. I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I carried her to the room like this, one hand gripping her to me as the other blindly tried to open the door. Her back was pressed against the door, kissing my neck.

"Bella, you're making this hard." I moaned, trying to slide the card key into the slot.

"Good." She breathed against my skin. I groaned and doubled my efforts against the door. If it hadn't of finally opened when it did I would have broken it down without a second thought.

I kicked the door shut, my wife still wrapped around me. I carried her to the bed, laying her down against the comforter.

I pulled back to look at her. Her hair was fanned around her, and her skin was flushed from our interaction. She was breathing hard, biting her lip as she looked up into my eyes.

We had done everything but actually make love at this point, growing more and more bold with every night. We both agreed to wait until our little honeymoon but that was becoming harder and harder to do. I wanted to have every part of her, but I was still nervous. The fear of hurting her was almost overwhelming.

She noticed my hesitation and ran her fingers over my lips. "Edward, I want you."

She said them like they were magic words. Her fingers intertwined with my hair and tugged my mouth to hers. I greedily accepted the kiss, sucking on her delicate bottom lip. Her heart rate was increasing with every kiss. I slipped my hands underneath her back and brought her to me.

My hands slipped underneath her shirt and guiding it off of her body. She barely broke this kiss to lift her arms in the air. I tugged the shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. I pulled back to look at her again.

She looked amazing. She had lost most of her baby weight now, her stomach slender and smooth. The only evidence that was left was her wider hips, fuller breast and the thin pink and purple scar of her c-section. I loved each and every inch of her. I loved her so much it hurt.

I lowered my lips down her body, briefly kissing her bra covered breast. I continued the tour of her body, kissing and licking her stomach. She squirmed against my touch, sucking in a heavy breath. Her hands gripped my hair, her head lolling back.

With one hand I undid her pants and slid them down her toned legs. Her black panties and bra were a stark contrast to her creamy white skin.

Bella lifted up off the bed, sitting in front of me. She unbuttoned my shirt, guiding it off my shoulder and arms with her tiny warm hands. Her hands rested on my wrists for a moment while she leaned in, lightly kissing my chest.

"I love you so much." She whispered against my chest as her fingers trailed their way back to my shoulders.

I hugged her close to my body burying my face in her hair. It smelled delicious and sweet. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of her pulling my jeans from my hips.

"Bella, if you're not ready we don't have to do this." I whispered into her hair, embarrassed.

With a finally yank I felt myself become completely nude, jeans and boxers tossed to the floor.

"Do you not want to?" She asked, her fingers gliding up my thighs.

"I never said that." I muttered, my face still in her hair. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I pulled away, feeling utterly shy. It's not like she hadn't seen me nude and the other way around. It was different now for some reason.

She motioned for me to sit on the bed and I did, resting my back against the head board. She stood in front of the bed a small smile playing on her lips. One of her arms reached behind her back, unhooking the silky black bra. She slipped it off her shoulders and let it fall the floor. I smiled at the fact that she was giving me a show. She slipped her tiny panties off with a little wiggle. With a playful grin she started to crawl her way towards me. She planted little kisses up my legs until she reached my hips. I pulled her up so that she was sitting my lap. I could feel her warmth against me and it made my stomach clench with anticipation.

We kissed her several long sweet minutes, dragging this out as long as possible. I could smell her arousal, delicious and hot.

"Edward, I'm ready..." She whispered into my ear.

"Tell me what you want me to do." I whispered against her neck, tasting her.

She shook her head and I was confused for a moment. Her hands guided my own to her hips and she slipped down onto me.

A strangled whimper escaped her lips and worry instantly filled me. "Bella, are you okay? Oh, my god, did I hurt you?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Just give me a second." She laid against me, her chest pressed against mine.

She wasn't a virgin but after everything she went through it was still a little painful. I held onto her hips, gripping them tightly between my fingers tips.

Once I felt her relax I did as well, the sensation of me filling her starting to take over. It was like molten lava. The the first time in a 100 years I felt fire running through my veins. Nothing could ever compare to it. I could stay like this for an eternity.

She sat up slowly, using her hands to push herself up. She began to rock against me, her warm body sliding easily against mine. The sight of her heaving breast and flushed skin was too much for me. I closed my eyes, leaning my head back.

"Bella, don't stop." I whispered, nearly begging.

With my words her body began to constrict around mine. Her fingers gripped my shoulders, her nails digging into my skin.

"Edward, I love you." She breathed, the first orgasm of many to come tonight racking her body.

The moan that escaped her mouth was deviously sexy. I pried my eyes open to watch her. She was in complete control right now, and as much as I enjoyed it I wanted to give her the same kind of pleasure she gave me.

I grabbed her up, flipping her onto her back. I lifted myself above her, never pulling out. She squeaked with surprise and it made me laugh a little bit. Her hair was in a wild tangle behind her head. Her skin was a tomato red and slightly slick with sweat. She was perfect.

"Is this okay?" I asked her gently. I pressed my lips to her collar bone. "We can stop if you want to."

"If you stop now I'll find a stake." She said a bit breathlessly with a large smile. She bit her lip and peered up at me. Her playful innocent expression washed away all my fears.

"God could not make a more beautiful angel." I told her, stroking her apple like cheek with my finger tips.

Her reaction surprised me. Her hips bucked up towards mine, pressing me deeper inside of her. I gasped, sucking in a deep breath. "Edward, make love to me."

"Whatever you wish." I began to move slowly, back and forth. Such a wonderful kind of torture was raking over my senses.

Watching her writhe underneath me was amazing. I loved how I could do this to her. Every time before when I made her orgasm with my mouth or fingers It amazed me. It was hard not to touch her all day every day. I got pleasure from her pleasure. I only wanted to make her happy. It was my favorite addiction.

Her legs wrapped around my waist, bringing us closer together. She became wetter, her tight entrance constricting further. Her back arched off the bed and she moaned my name. "Edward, please. Edward."

"Yes, my darling?" I whispered into her ear. I trailed kisses down her shoulder before I rose to look at her beautiful face.

"I want you to..." She closed her eyes as she said the words. "I want you to come with me. I want to know you like this as much as me."

If I thought her face couldn't turn a brighter shade I was wrong. It was nearly purple. She seemed so embarrassed. Her heart beat was frantic in her chest. I wanted to put all her fears away. I had to.

I lowered one of my hands to her hips, gripping it tightly. I lifted her a little more off the bed, sliding into her easier. She squeaked again, her mouth opening with a silent scream. Her eyes clamped shut, hiding the beautiful brown orbs from me.

I leaned down and capture her mouth with mine. The kiss was not one of our gentle ones but instead greedy, wanting. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck.

"Edward, please. Please." She begged underneath me. It was far too much. The beautiful sound of her voice and the feeling of her silky body drove me over the edge. She throbbed around me making my orgasm all that much better.

I didn't pull out of her but I did stop moving. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and a beautiful smile spread over her face. Her legs slowly untangled themselves and rested back on the bed.

"I'm going to do that to you every night for the rest of time." I smiled down at my beautiful angel.

She giggled and rested a hand on my cheek. I turned my face into it, kissing her tiny palm. "Oh, you don't think you'll want to try something different?"

"What do you have in mind?" I raised an eyebrow. She giggled again a bit nervously.

"I have a few ideas." She ran her finger over my lips. I kissed the tip, tasting her delicious skin. Her blood could never compare to this. "But, why don't we take a bath first?"

Just to make her laugh, I rushed into the bathroom and flicked on the water and returned, all within a half a second. I bounced back onto the bed beside her.

I got the reaction I wanted and she laughed softly. "Eager, are we?"

"I like getting you wet." I teased.

Her cheeks flushed and I winked at her. She swatted at my arm before getting off the bed. "You're a pervert, you know that old man?"

"I may be, young lady, but you enjoy it." I followed behind her, grabbing her waist. I nuzzled her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

"Never said I didn't." She leaned her head to the side, giving me better access.

Once the giant tub was about 3/4ths of the way full I carefully placed Bella in and climbed in after her. The water was hot and I worried if it was too much for her. She didn't say anything but relaxed against me. She hung one of her legs on the edge, letting her foot dangle out the side.

"Do you remember the last time we had a bath like this?"

"Of course. Right after the wedding. I also remember you torturing me." I ran a bar of soap slowly down her arm, making sure to cover ever inch.

"Torture you? I have no idea what you're talking about." She couldn't hide her giggle.She shifted, pulling her leg back into the water. She took the bar of soap from me, turning so she faced me.

"Oh, like you don't remember what you whispered in my ear?" I raised an eyebrow.

Her face lowered, her lips pursing slightly, trying to hide the coming smile. She began to wash my chest, soap bubbles building up underneath her finger tips. She shrugged her shoulders finally in response. Her eyes didn't lift to meet mine.

"Let me remind you then." I took the soap back, placing it to the side. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, my lips touching her ear as I spoke. "If I remember correctly you said, and I quote. 'I'm going to kiss, lick, touch, suck and rub every inch of your body. I want to show you how good you make me feel every second I'm with you. I am yours and you can have me any way you want.'"

She shivered in my arms and I was worried that it was because of my skin, but I was too selfish to move her until she ordered me too. She buried her face in my chest.

"I meant that." She whispered. "You can do whatever you want to me. I am yours completely."

"Isabella, I feel the exact same way."

**So, there you go! I don't know... I just wasn't feeling it. It took me days to write. :shrugs: Let me know. **

**Also, if you haven't yet you should check out my new stories: Blind and 1918. They're both completely different from anything I've written before and I hope you like. **

**Alright, here we go. Review Review and there will be a naked, chocolate covered, with whip cream and cherries on top Cullen of your choice ready and willing for you. If that doesn't get you to review I don't know what will! **


End file.
